


In the Blink of an Eye PART TWO

by GoddessDivine



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love, My First Smut, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessDivine/pseuds/GoddessDivine
Summary: In which Hades and Persephone get it on.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to create multiple works within a series, but don't read this until you read In the Blink of an Eye. This is a continuation.

Two weeks later, Hades and Persephone had fallen into a rhythm they both enjoyed immensely. They rode to work together, they came home together, they cooked together, they walked the dogs together, and then Hades would go swim and she would go read or garden. She had already managed to bring his yard and his home to life with beautiful and unique plants sprouting from everything that stood still. He was in awe of her talent and the strength of her powers.   
They were driving home on Friday night, and Hades had decided to take the weekend off to relax. Persephone said he didn't do enough of that. He smiled, over at her, charmed once again by her consideration of him.   
Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
"What's the plan tonight?"   
"Pizza and a movie?"  
She grinned.   
"You get me."  
He laughed and shook his head. They pulled into the garage and, as usual, he was there to open her door in his strange, impossibly fast way. She took his hand as she stood, but instead of letting go, she laced her fingers into his. He had backed off on any sign that they were dating or romantically interested in each other since he had asked her to move in. She wanted to test the waters, to see if he was no longer interested. He squeezed her hand softly and they walked in together. The dogs were at the groomer's until 7, so the house was still.   
"Persephone," began Hades as he loosened his tie with his free hand.   
"Am I to understand that you are still interested in the possibility of a relationship with me?" He held his breath.  
"Of course! Are you... not?"   
"NO OH GODS! I AM!"  
*calm down, moron...*  
She giggled.   
"Its just that you haven't made any moves on me since you invited me to stay and I thought maybe you decided against it now that you've seen me up close and personal."  
He vigorously shook his head.   
"No, I just didn't want to put any pressure on you as you settled in. I wanted you to feel at home without worrying about interpreting my advances as expectations."  
She gazed at him with a small smile.  
"You're amazing. But I would like you to kiss me now."  
He froze, his mouth working as if he couldn't make the words come out. She waited politely for a minute, and then touched his chest lightly.   
"Please?"  
He bent down, cradled her cheek in his hand, and pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. Her mouth was soft and warm and inviting. He knew if he didn't retreat, he would drown in her embrace and die a happy god. He pulled away regretfully, but no sooner than he did, she tugged his loosened tie and reached up on her tippy toes to meet his lips again. She parted her mouth against his, and deepened the kiss. Her tongue grazed his and he growled against her, quickly losing his inhibitions at her invitation. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his own, relishing in the softness of it. The sweet scent of honeysuckle and roses drifted to his nose. He felt a tickle on his hands and broke the kiss to investigate. Ivy and flowers were growing in earnest from her and her hair was so long it was brushing her hips now. He chuckled breathlessly.   
"Are you okay?"   
She nodded.   
"Better than okay." She stepped back and glanced down at herself. She blushed and concentrated for a moment, her eyes squeezed shut. With a poof sound, all the flora coming from her skin evaporated into silky pink petals and floated to the ground.   
"I can clean this up..."  
"No need. I have a very efficient shade cleaning crew."  
"Of course you do," she grinned, still blushing.   
"When I was your age, I would grow towers and piles of rock and gemstone when I was... emotional."  
Her eyes grew wide and she asked, "how did you learn to control it?"  
"Time," he answered simply. He took his phone out of his pocket and asked, "pizza?" 

A few hours later, the empty box of pizza was sitting on the coffee table and the dogs had been delivered home. She was leaning her back against his chest and his arms embraced her neck and shoulders. He had dozed off and she wasn't far behind. She was warm against the firm expanse of his torso and her hand reached up behind her, her fingers toying with his hair. He grumbled softly and shifted to press a sleepy kiss to the top of her head. She drifted off contentedly. 

When she woke, the clock read 7:15 am. She had turned herself around in his arms and was now sprawled face down across his body. One of his hands was resting on the small of her back and the other was combed through her hair. She groaned quietly stretched her legs down until her toes ticked his knees. He opened his eyes and kissed her hair.   
"Good morning, sweetness."  
"Good morning, Hades. Did you sleep well?"   
"I haven't slept so hard in centuries. You make a wonderful blanket."  
She laughed and rolled off of him, standing and reaching her arms high over her head. She arched her back and yawned as she stretched.   
*gods... how is she so perfect?*  
She caught him staring.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just admiring you."   
She shook her head and smiled as if she had heard a bad joke.   
"Seriously. You must let me worship you sometime." His eyes blackened and he grinned wickedly as they roved over her curves slowly.   
"Hades! 90%!"   
"I can do better." He took her hand and tugged her back down to the couch. She straddled his hips and he kissed her gently. His hands fell to her thighs and hers cupped his face. She whispered, "how does a god worship a goddess?"   
"With his hands. And his mouth."   
"Show me?"   
"With pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time attempting to write smut! I had a hard time getting it to flow, but I think its readable. Give me some tips in the comments!

Hades' eyes met Persephone's with what he hoped was a soothing smile.   
"But first, we need to talk about consent, boundaries, and safe words."  
"Isn't that just for BDSM?"  
"Definitely not. Consent and communication are key in any physical relationship. Now, first and foremost: any time you want to stop, or to slow down, or to think, or to say no to something, you have that right. So do I. Second, I can't please you the way I want to without your help. So if something isn't feeling right, redirect me, and if you want something, ask for it. Third, if you want everything to stop right away, you only need to say the word. What would you like that word to be?"   
"Purple," she said without hesitation. His brows crinkled.  
"Interesting. Purple it is. And if you can't speak, tap me twice. Fourth, and lastly, if you consent to something in the moment and decide at any point, even after everything is over, you don't or didn't enjoy it or would not like to do it again, feel free to say so. Got it?"  
She nodded.  
"You have to say it. I need to hear you."  
"I understand, Hades."  
He smiled and kissed her gently.   
"Good. Now. Are you interested in continuing where we left off?"   
"Yes, very interested!"   
He nudged her off and stood up.  
"Wait, where are we going?"  
"I'm going to need more room than this to pay you the respect and adoration you deserve, goddess."   
He swept her off her feet and into his arms. She squealed and clung to his neck with a nervous laugh as he climbed the stairs.   
When they reached the bedroom door, he set her on her feet and opened the door.   
"This is my suite. This is where I think we would be most comfortable. Is that okay with you?"  
"Sure, whatever you want. But can we close the doors? I don't really want the dogs watching us. Too much pressure."  
He laughed and closed the door.   
"JP and Mushroom would be judging the whole time, I can feel it."  
His laughter grew louder.  
"You are totally correct. Now, on a serious note. Is there anything off the table for you today?"  
She glanced at the ground, a little shy.  
"I would like to avoid penetration."  
"In all senses? Vaginal and anal? Fingers, toys, tounge, penis..."   
"I didn't know there were so many options, but yes. I don't really feel ready for that."  
"Perfectly fine. Anything else?"  
"My underarms are ticklish."  
He snorted, "I appreciate the thorough response. My personal boundaries are few. I'll try just about anything, but until I feel more comfortable with you as a partner, I would prefer to keep my shirt on. I know its odd, but I have my reasons."  
"Deal."   
"Good. So are you a top or a bottom?"  
Her face showed confusion.  
"Alright, we can come back to that another day. I'm going to take charge today. I'll tell you what to do, and I'll sound demanding, but if you don't want to do it, you just say so and we'll move on. If I make you uncomfortable, just ask me to back off a little. Do you like to touch yourself while being worshipped or would you prefer that I give you all your orgasms?"  
"All? I've never orgasmed once, much less multiple times. What if its not my thing?"  
He grinned.   
"I think it will be... This is gonna be fun for both of us. Are you ready?"  
"I'm ready."   
He slipped off his sweats and hoodie and stood in boxers and a white undershirt. He stalked towards her like a lion approaches a lamb. His eyes began to glow red.  
"Goddess, you are a glorious creature. Truly, I have never seen someone so radiant and full of life. Goddess, you are a bringer of life and rebirth and light. I humbly ask your permission to worship your body today." He knelt in front of her, head bowed. She touched his hair and breathlessly whispered, "you may."   
He stood and lifted her by the waist onto the bed. He climbed in after her and arranged a nest of pillows for her. She leaned back into them. He crawled to her feet. He wrapped his huge hand around her foot and lifted it. Your feet are blessed with life, goddess. Everywhere you go, you bring rebirth and spring and happiness. Your feet have carried you into my life and it will never be the same. He pressed his mouth to the tender divot under her ankle bone, and kissed the top of her foot. He slid his fingers up her calf with a sigh.   
"Your skin is so soft, goddess. Your legs are beautiful. I worship the shape of your body, goddess." Between accolades, he reigned feather-light kisses on the inside of her knee and her thigh.   
"Your curves entrance me, goddess. I am at your mercy each time I see your hips move." He laid a soft kiss on each hip bone through the cloth of his tee shirt and her panties. He looped his fingers in the waist band of her panties and met her gaze. She nodded her approval. He lifted the shirt and she raised her hips so he could tug the underwear down. She pulled the shirt over her head. He slowly worked the underwear down her thighs and calves and around her ankles, kissing all the way, and tossed them off the bed. He returned to hover over her soft, pink curls. He inhaled deeply.   
"Your scent is intoxicating, sweetness. You smell like life, like the spring breeze, like flowers and nature's perfume."  
He pressed a kiss under her belly button. His hands splayed wide over her abdomen as he raised his eyes to hers.   
"Your womb is fertile. You are a goddess of life. You will bring life forward, created intricately by your own body. You amaze me, Persephone."  
He kissed a trail from her belly button to her sternum, slowly breathing his warm breath on her damp skin. Persephone's eyes drifted closed as his hands ran firmly along her sides up to cup her breasts. Hades knelt over her upper torso and weighed her breasts in each hand.   
"These are the most beautiful breasts I have ever laid eyes on. Flawless in every way. Mesmerizing, enticing, enchanting. Just like my goddess."  
He buried his face between her breasts for a moment.   
"I am blessed to be in the presence of your majesty, my goddess. Your breathtaking beauty astounds me."   
He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, then ran his tongue over to the other breast and kissed it as well.  
"Ah. Hades... mmm..."  
"I love to hear you, goddess."  
Then he took her arm.  
"Your hands," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist, "are righteous. You use your hands to bring your will, to give your life, to touch the hearts and souls of your supplicants. Your hands smell like sunshine and earth and they bring beauty to everything the touch. I praise you, my goddess."  
He kissed the inside of her elbow, her bicep, and her shoulder.   
"These shoulders carry much weight, goddess, don't think your servant does not know. You shoulder the burden for many. My goddess is mighty and strong."  
He trailed kisses along her clavicle, whispering as he went, "you are so graceful and so stunning. There is no one as lovely as you, my goddess."   
He kissed her throat and neck, making her shudder and whisper his name.  
"You speak life to the depths of the Underworld. Your words bring growth and healing. You are kind and just and merciful, goddess." Hades kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead, and the tender spot below her ear, murmuring, "you are ethereal. Yours is the face I would wish to see as I died, where I a mortal man. I would die for you if you so much as smiled in my direction, my goddess. My goddess is intelligent and wise beyond her years. Your mind amazes me. My allegiance is yours, just and merciful goddess."  
His mouth trailed back down her neck and torso until he was hovered over her womanhood again. He met her gaze and asked, "my goddess, to serve you I would like to give you your first orgasm. And several others. May I do this for you, beautiful one?"  
Her face blushed and she nodded.   
"Say it for me, my goddess."  
"Yes, Hades."  
He smiled and gently pushed her knees apart. He positioned her feet for her, knees bent, and tucked his arms under her to lift her up a little. He slipped a small pillow under her hips and laid down before her, inhaling the strong aroma of jasmine and honeysuckle with a groan.   
"You smell so delicious."  
He parted her lips with his fingers and purred, "already wet, my goddess. Good girl." He swiped his middle finger from the opening to the clit in one smooth move. She shivered and gasped. He grinned as her hand fisted in the sheets by her hip. He raised his head and watched her face as he swiped again, then circled her clit, experimentally pinching it lightly between thumb and finger. She raised her hips and moaned. He waited til she looked at him, then slowly kicked the wetness off his fingers. Something feral entered her eyes.  
"More!"   
He buried his face in her pussy with a groan. He knew the vibrations would reach her. She gasped as he flattened his tongue and gave a long, slow lick. He closed his mouth around her clit and sucked gently. He stroked the vaginally opening liberally, drawing out more wetness and stimulating the nerves around it as he continued to suck her clit. Her breathy moans climbed to screams as he swirled his tongue around her clit and created a whirlpool of pleasure. Her screams grew louder and her hips bucked erratically until she couldn't take it any more. Hades happily swallowed the wetness seeping from her and lifted his head with a scoundrely smirk. He climbed over her and kissed her. She tasted herself on his tongue and felt her fluids on her face. Their tongues danced and mouths mashed together passionately. He reached his arm down between her legs and started rubbing long, quick strokes from opening to clit and back, spreading her wetness and taking advantage of her still sensitive nerves. She bit his bottom lip and dragged her teeth over it as he rubbed circles around her clit. She moaned into his mouth and threw her head back. He attacked her throat, kissing and sucking as she gasped over and over for air.   
"Oh my gods, Hades... OH YES!"   
Her fingers curled into his hair as she came all over his hand with a cry. He gave her a moment to catch her breath.   
"Hades, I don't know if I can-" she panted. "One more, goddess. You are strong. I want you to have one more. With me. Can you do it, sweetness?"   
"I think so, Hades."   
He moved his hands to her waist and rolled her over onto him.   
"You fall apart so beautifully. You are radiant, my goddess. No one is as incredible as you. You taste delicious, you smell so sweet, you sound amazing!"  
He positioned her to straddle his hips and bucked gently to encourage her. She cried out when his swollen, hard dick made contact between her open legs. She leaned down over his chest, breasts hanging, and slowly started to ride his lap. She rubbed her bare, soaked pussy on his boxer-covered erection with increasing speed. He used his hands to steady her and rub rhythmic circles in her hips with his thumbs, rumbling encouragement to her.   
"Take your pleasure, goddess! Use my body to satisfy yourself. Does my cock make you feel good?"  
"Oh, Hades, YEA" she wailed.   
He knew, based on her level of experience and the sounds she was making, that this was going to be short and sweet. He gasped, "Persephone I want to come with you. Are you ready to come on my cock?"   
"Ye-yes oh my godsss-"   
He felt his testicles draw up and thundered the command as his dick exploded beneath her, "come for me, Persephone!" She screamed into his shoulder, biting it as she burst into one final wave of pleasure.   
She felt his cock throbbing between her thighs as she lay limp on his chest. Sweat stuck her hair to her temples. She felt her breathing slow after as she rested. He rolled her over and kissed her jaw. He stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.   
When he returned, he had a warm, damp cloth and a glass of cool water. He stroked her forehead and brushed her hair back with the cloth, then handed her the water and ran the cloth tenderly down the length of her body, wiping away sweat and saliva as he went. He quietly cleaned between her legs and wiped the sweat behind her knees. He tossed the cloth back into the bathroom. He got underneath his comforter and opened it to her. She set the empty glass on the nightstand and wiggled over to him. He closed the blanket and his arms around her, nuzzling her hair.   
"Thank you, my dear, for sharing that with me."  
She smiled happily. "I should thank you. I can feel my heartbeat in my feet!"  
Laughter rumbled in his chest.   
"Did you feel safe? Was there anything you didn't care for?"  
She yawned, "yes, Hades, I felt safe. I think I enjoyed everything. I might need to run through it again sometime to be sure."  
He chuckled.   
"Anytime, Persephone."   
He held her until her breathing slowed and she relaxed limply against his body. Only then did he let his own eyes slip closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little Hades fluff. He really is a sweetheart who just wants to make his love happy.

Hades' eyes drifted open. He glanced at the clock. 3am. Again.   
*at least I'm not waking up screaming anymore.*   
He cringed, reminded of the times Persephone had been frightened awake by his thrashing and screaming, the times she had shaken him awake, dodging his flailing arms, the times she had held him while he sobbed and incoherently rambled about his nightmares.   
*I'm still sleeping better than I was three months ago...*  
Three months. Persephone had been with Hades for three months. She had rented an apartment and lived on her own (kind of) for a month now, but most nights she still slept at his place. He told her again and again it didn't make sense for her to spend her hard-earned money on rent and not "beautiful lady things" (that always made her laugh), but she insisted it made a difference. He would be happy to give her as much space as she needed. He was just shocked she still wanted to be with him. And in all this time, she had never once asked him to pay for a thing. Not that he would give her the chance. A few times, she even tricked him into letting her pay for dinner or coffee.   
*minx...*  
He smiled and kissed her hair, relishing her weight and warmth in his arms. She wiggled closer with a soft sigh and melted into his chest.   
He thought about the future often now. He used to live day-to-day, just surviving. Now, for the first time in his 2000 year life, he felt like he was thriving. He wanted her forever and ever. He wanted her to be his queen and rule by his side and have no excuse not to let him spoil the shit out of her for all eternity.   
*it's too soon. She hasn't even brought up making us public. Maybe I should bring it up? I don't want to scare her. I've had 2000 years to learn enough to know this is all I want forever, but she's just 18...*  
Fortunately for her, Hades was a master of being unnoticed, and as long as they were careful, he could extend that ability to keeping her out of the spotlight as well. But even the Unseen One couldn't keep a relationship quiet forever. Three months is a long time to an 18 year old. Hades knew that. He was 18 once, too. And he was not so foolish as to think he wasn't a pawn, to some degree, in Persephone's long game against her mother. When Demeter did finally discover their relationship, she was going to lose her damn mind.   
Hades had taken Persephone to buy a cell phone so she could keep up with her friends in Olympus and her mom, but she had a very limited plan and only used it for emergencies. He told her, of course, that he was literally a tech mogul, and she could get any phone and plan she wanted for free, but she, being the independent darling she was, refused. Hades' mind wandered to ways to give her things for the millionth time. He loved to spoil her, even just the little bit she would allow. She said she wanted him to know she wasn't with him for his money.   
"I'm with you for that body," she had joked. He still hadn't let her see him without a shirt. And she still hadn't felt comfortable "going all the way," as she had called it. Her face had turned very pale and she had seemed quite faint when she last spoke of it. He had no reason to rush. Besides, he got the feeling she was testing a boundary with him. Almost as if she wanted to see how long he would "let" her go on with this. He would wait forever. He didn't care. Sure, he wanted her in every way possible, but they had plenty of fun regardless and he would never sacrifice her comfort or trust in him over sex.   
Sighing, Hades rolled slightly to check the clock again. Persephone muttered something that sounded grumpy and tightened her arms around him. He chuckled, returning willingly to her embrace. 5am. His stomach growled.   
He debated on waking her, taking her to a 24 hour breakfast diner... but that wouldn't do. If anyone saw them that early on a Saturday morning, it would change everything.   
*gods, I wish we were public. The secrecy is kinda sexy, but I want the world to know already. I'm so proud of her and I can barely hold it in...*  
She stretched languidly against him with a little squeal-yawn hybrid that made him laugh into her shoulder. She flopped over so her back was to him and pulled his arms around her. He cuddled close, curling himself around her body like a contented cat.   
"You know what sounds amazing?"  
"Hmm," he rumbled against the back of her neck.   
"Diner food."   
"No way. I literally had the same craving."  
"Shall we?"  
"Well... I'd be happy to, but I'm worried someone will see us out together so early and connect the dots. I know you want to control that narrative."   
"Let's just do it. I'll call my mom later today, I'll speak to Hestia about quitting the maidenhood, and fuck it. Let's be together."  
"Little goddess, that is the first time I've heard you speak like that. I like it. And I like the sentiment. If you're sure you're ready, I would love to take us public."  
She turned to face him, foreheads touching. She laced her fingers through his.   
"Does that mean we are exclusive? A real couple?"  
"I would say so. Not that I've been seeing anyone else anyway."   
"Me, neither. I'm just checking."   
He sat up in bed, on his knees in front of her. She was sprawled out beneath him, hair wild and eyes heavily lidded. Her curves were barely sheathed by the sexy little nightgown she was wearing. The glow of the alarm clock cast a red tint over her, adding to the ethereal loveliness she portrayed.   
"Persephone, will you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?"  
A huge smile lazily spread across her face and she nodded.   
"Yes, Hades, it would be my joy. Will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Definitely," he grinned.   
He flopped down on top of her playfully, tickling her ribs and pressing kisses to her collar bones while she giggled and thrashed under him, trying breathlessly to shove him off. He slid off the bed and to his feet. He held out his hand to her. She rested hers in his, and he tugged hard so she flew to the edge of the bed in front of him. She gasped as she collided with his chest, and his arms snaked around her shoulders and under her legs. He lifted her off the bed and spun around, marching to the bathroom. She laughed and playfully beat his chest as he carried her. He sat her on the bathroom counter and kissed her with abandon, hands still on her hips. Her fingers wound through his hair and stroked his face as she gave into his wild perusal. She wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles behind his back. She moaned softly against his mouth and he responded with a growl and a squeeze of her hips.   
"Breakfast?" He panted.   
Her stomach growled loudly in response.   
"If we must, but I insist that we return to this moment when our stomachs are full."   
"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, some fluff, some friendy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, rape/victim blaming.   
> Section will be marked with asterisks like this  
> **** TRIGGER WARNING ****

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?"   
The scream made persephone hold the phone as far from her ear as she could, Hades stood next to her wincing at the sound.   
Demeter was furious. No surprise there.   
"Mama, please. This is not the end of the world-"   
"ALL YOUR LIFE I'VE BEEN PREPARING YOU FOR YOUR FUTURE AND IN ALL MY IMAGININGS OF HOW IT WOULD LOOK, THIS WAS NOT IT."  
Persephone sighed.   
"Mama. I'm sorry, but you prepared me for the future you wanted. You gave me no choice. You lied to me about who I am. How could a fertility goddess be happy as an eternal maiden, mama?"   
"How dare you-"  
"No, mama. How dare you? This is not a request for opinions. This is a statement. I have resigned from TGOEM, I am dating Hades, and I am living on my own and working in the Underworld for the foreseeable future. When you are ready to accept my decisions and support me, call me. Until then, I love you, but I expect to be treated like an adult, so I will say goodbye for now."  
She hung up. Tears welled in her eyes.   
Hades laid his hands on her shoulders.   
"I'm sorry, sweetness."  
She nodded silently, one of her hands reaching to touch his fingers. She leaned back against him with a heavy sigh. 

**** TRIGGER WARNING ****

"I knew she would be unhappy. She has always trash talked you and your brothers and she's still hung up on my ex."   
"You never say much about him. Him?"  
"Him."  
"She liked him?"  
"Yep. Probably because he's a narcissistic asshole like her."  
*yikes...* Hades was even more curious now.   
"He hurt me. Mama never believed me. She said if it was true, I'd have to marry him to save my reputation, so I dropped it."   
"H-h-hurt?" He could feel his eyes starting to glow as he willed his fingers not to squeeze her poor shoulders.   
"Raped. I told him I wasn't ready. It was my first time. He took pictures and everything."  
Hades felt like he was exploding with raw energy and rage. He knew his skin had turned inky black with those galaxy-like swirls and streaks of purple, blue, and white. His vision clouded.   
"Who?"  
"It doesn't matter now."  
"Who?"  
She turned to face him. She grabbed his hands and leaned into his chest.   
"I'll tell you, but only if you swear not to do anything about it. I want to let it go. I want to move on."  
His mind warred with his body. He wanted to break this person's spine into pieces. But he respected her...  
"I swear..." he ground out.   
"Apollo."   
A brilliant flash of light swallowed Persephone and Hades and a strangled noise tore from his throat. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "gods, Persephone, I'm so sorry... for what he did and for your mother's reaction... you don't deserve any of that."   
Her tears dampened his shirt.   
"Thank you. I know this is a lot for you to process right now, but I need to move forward. I can't go back to wallowing in this. Its taken so much for me to push it away and I refuse to lose that ground."  
"Understood." He wiped his eyes and breathed deeply. He released her and smiled.   
"Anything you need." 

**** TRIGGER WARNING OVER ****

Later in the afternoon, Persephone said she had been invited by Eros to go shopping.   
"I didn't know you were friends with my great nephew."   
"I only met him two or three times, but we've been texting and he seems really sweet and he promised me he'd help me find a dress for your brother's party next week."  
"Shit. I forgot about that. I hate that annual debacle."  
She giggled, "well you always went alone before. Maybe we can make it more enjoyable."  
He kissed her cheek.   
"I'm sure we can. When are you going to the mall?"  
"He actually wants to pick me up now."   
"Excellent. I'll see you for dinner?"  
"I'd assume so. I'll keep you updated. Can I tell him about us?"  
He grinned at the idea that she wanted to tell anyone and agreed, "you can tell him whatever you like. He's a good kid."  
Hades dug in his wallet and handed Persephone a black plastic card.  
She took it warily, asking, "what is this?"  
"Its a credit card. Use it to get whatever you need for the party. Ah! And before you say no, consider that its for me as well as for you. Zeus puts on one hell of a fancy event. And we want to put our best foot forward together when my family sees us for the first time as a couple."  
She scowled at him. "Damn, that makes sense. Fine, but don't get used to this."   
"Thank you, Persephone."  
He kissed her sweetly and spanked her lightly. She squealed and shouted, "50%, Hades!"   
The honk outside told her it was time to go. She pocketed the card, reached up for one more kiss, and waved goodbye as she ran out the door. 

Eros hugged her and practically screamed, "DETAILS BITCH!"   
Laughing, she obliged.   
By the time they parked at the mall, she had told him the basics.   
"That's the long and short of it. I have an apartment and a phone and no contact with my mom, and I'm sleeping over at his place almost every night. And I'm happy. Really happy."  
"Well then I'm happy for you. NOW let's do some shopping. What's your budget for the party?" They walked in the door together, arm in arm, as she answered.  
"Hades insisted I take his black card. So I'm not sure."  
"Honey, sweetie, baby. If Hades handed you his black card, you don't have a budget. This is going to be fun." 

By the end of the day, Persephone had purchased a stunning floor length dress with a healthy slit up to her hip. It was sleeveless, backless, and sparkly. She had also bought ridiculously high heels in black, a black silk handbag, and black lingerie to boot. It was a diva cup situation up top, but the bottom half of the ensemble was something Eros had insisted on. It was a low cut lacy black thong, with a garter belt that sat at the narrowest point of her waist and clipped onto sheer black thigh highs. The slit in the dress was high enough to see the thigh highs starkly contrast with her bare skin. Eros said it would drive Hades wild. All in all, the ensemble cost almost a grand and Persephone was sweating bullets.   
Eros dropped her at her apartment so she could hide her purchases and agreed to come back the day of the party to do her hair and makeup. Once he was gone, she called Hades. It rang once.   
"Darling! How goes the shopping?"  
"We finished and I'm at the apartment now. You'll need your card back, I'm sure. I can bring it over if you still want to have dinner."  
"Sure, as a matter of fact, why don't you use it to order something to be delivered on your way over?"  
She laughed nervously.  
"I don't think I need to use this card anymore this week. You don't even know how much I spent already..."  
"I'm not worried, little goddess. We'll talk when you get here. What time are you coming? Should I pick you up?"   
"Oh, no, I'll fly. Its only a few blocks. I'll leave now and see you in a few minutes."  
"Great."  
She paced her living room floor with the card in one hand and the phone in the other.   
*why did you let him talk you into all of this?? You spent way too much. It's obscene.*  
She took off towards Hades' with a groan.   
She landed in his yard, knowing he would be outside with the dogs on such a beautiful evening. She was right. He beckoned her over, kissing her soundly as the dogs barked and jumped and wiggled their butts in excitement.   
"Mommy's home, guys!"  
She blushed warmly. Mommy. Home. A sudden wave of longing washed over her for a family. For a home. With him.   
He interrupted her thoughts.  
"You got my card?"  
"Oh. Yea, here you go. I'm so sorry, everything Eros showed me was crazy expensive and I spent more than I wanted to... I'll understand if you're upset. I didn't take tags off of anything so-" he kissed her in the middle of her ramblings.   
"Little goddess. You forget, I am the god of wealth. You could have bought out a whole store and not made a dent in my bank account. I wanted you to buy things that made you feel beautiful. Did you do that?"  
She nodded.  
"Then I'm happy."  
"It was almost a thousand dollars..."  
He barked a surprised laugh.  
"That's it? Oh, my! How will I recover?" He pretended to swoon into her arms. She shoved him playfully.   
"Seriously, you aren't upset?"  
"Baby, my ex would demand my card every weekend and spend tens of thousands on new handbags and shoes and clothes and take her friends to eat and drink at the club on my dime. It was ridiculous. We've been together for 3 months, and the one time you used my card I had to make you take it and you came back afraid to tell me you spent under a grand? I'm not unhappy at all. And just to be clear. I would happily spend millions on you because I adore you and you don't feel entitled to it. I would be thrilled to spoil you. You make it fun. The only reason it bothered me with my ex was because of her entitlement and cold behavior."  
She hugged him.   
"I'm sorry. It must have been terrible to feel used. I swear I'll never do that to you."  
"I know, dear. Thank you."   
"I did buy some... different lingerie... I think you'll like it." He grinned wickedly.   
"The only thing I like you in better than some lacy lingerie is nothing at all."   
He laid his hands on her lower back and shoulder and dipped her with a smirk. He hovered his face over hers, letting her warm breath skate over his lashes and nose, and then he kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments!!! I want to know how you guys feel about these goofballs!

The morning of the party had arrived. Eros and Psyche had come by for a fun day of preparation, at Hades' invitation. Hades was busying himself making mimosas for the group, and Persephone had baked the most delicious smelling blueberry muffins. Eros was chatting away with Psyche perched on his lap, laughing at everything he said. Hades inhaled deeply, smiling as he took in the scene. It had been so long since his house had guests. Persephone had flower arrangements and house plants strewn through the living, dining, and bedrooms. Somehow, Hades mused, there seemed to be... light... everywhere. When she was here, he felt like they had a home. He had never been happier.   
After breakfast, everyone settled into the spacious guest room where they had put their outfits with glasses of mimosas in hand. Hades had put up a partition, at Eros' request, so everyone could get ready in the same room without "spoiling the surprise." Eros did Persephone's hair while Psyche fixed her makeup, and they all talked light heartedly while Hades lounged in a chair behind them so he couldn't see what was going on.   
After the makeup was done to Eros' impeccably high standards, he shooed Hades to the other side of the room.   
"Psyche and Persephone will help each other get dressed. Let's go figure all this out." Eros gestured to Hades' hair with a smirk.   
"I was just gonna-"  
"I already have a plan," inturrupted Eros. Hades laughed and shrugged.   
Before everyone got dresses, Hades passed out some snack plates he and Persephone had put together the night before so everyone would be comfortable until dinner at the party.   
"Hades, you're such a thoughtful host!" Psyche touched his arm with a smile, and Persephone grinned proudly at them.   
*he's loving this. I want to fill this home with laughter for him.* 

After everyone was dressed, Hades and Eros left the room and waited for the big reveal. Hades was wearing a charcoal grey suit that was slim cut through the pants. He had added a crisp white shirt and a subtle powder pink tie and pocket square, and was wearing brown leather Louboutin wingtips. Eros was in an all black suit, shirt, tie, and shoes combo that made his pink skin glow.   
Psyche stepped out of the room first in a lovely white gown. It was floor length with a sweetheart neckline and black lace trailing like tendrils of ivy from the hem to the knee.   
Eros and Hades clapped and whistled, making her blush and curtsey.   
"Beautiful," Hades smiled.   
Eros couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he took her hand, spun her around, and kissed her deeply. She stood at his side and they all looked to the door.  
Persephone walked out nervously. Hades drank her in from top to bottom. His mouth hung open.   
*she is the most breathtakingly gorgeous being in all the realms, and she's mine.*   
She stepped toe to toe with him and laid her hands on his chest.   
He stammered, "Persephone... I... I h-have never seen s-someone so... perfect. I am the luckiest g-god alive."   
She turned a deep shade of pink and batted her eyes at him.   
"Funny, because I was just thinking that I have the handsomest date at the party."  
He reached his hands to her waist and bit back a moan as he realized the dress was backless. He kissed her tenderly, trying not to mess up her makeup.   
Eros cleared his throat and gestured to the door.  
They climbed into the sleek limousine and popped some champagne as the driver headed for Olympus. 

When they arrived, Hades leaned towards Persephone and murmured against the shell of her ear some basic instructions.  
"Let me help you out, and take my arm. We will stop at outside the car, halfway up the carpet, and again at the door. I'll turn you in the directions we need to face, just keep smiling. You'll do great."   
She nodded gratefully.   
She saw the cameras flashing as Eros and Psyche made their way up the carpet, but she wasn't prepared for the bright lights that hit her when she exited. Excited men and women called their names, attempting to grab their attention. She held tight to her date's arm and smiled as he turned her gently in this and that direction, letting everyone get good shots. When they reached the door, one voice shouted above the others, "lets have a kiss!"   
Hades laughed, glancing down at Persephone. Her eyes sparkled as she reached up to touch his cheek. He bent down and met her eager lips with a smile she could feel through his kiss. The audience broke into cheers as they waved and walked inside.   
"Did I do okay?" She asked breathlessly.  
"You were perfect," he assured her.   
They mingled through the crowd, and Persephone realized just about every god and goddess in the pantheon was at this event.   
"Are we late?"   
Hades swooned internally at the sweet look of concern knotting her brow.   
He grabbed two glasses of champagne, handing her one, and chuckled, "no, little goddess. Kings and queens never arrive first." Her mouth made a little "o" in response. He winked at her and opened his mouth to tell her again how beautiful she was when he saw her face get pale.   
"Hades, kiss me. Hard."  
"What?"  
She tugged his arm and he bent his ear to her head. She stepped in, pressing herself against him and stroking his arm sensually.   
"My mother is standing with my ex and they are starring us down. Kiss me and pretend I'm saying something sexy."   
"Well say something sexy," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.  
She huffed in mock disdain and ghosted her lips against the soft skin under his earlobe.  
"Your ass looks edible in that suit."  
His face blushed navy blue and he returned, "little goddess, you earned yourself a kiss."  
He leaned over her, dipping her dramatically. He hovered over her mouth for a split second before claiming it with a fierce, passionate kiss. As they kissed, he stood her back up and ended the exchange with an open mouthed kiss where her shoulder and neck met.   
She panted softly as he pressed his forehead to hers and murmured, "did we get them?"  
"Probably, but I think maybe one more for good measure?"   
"Minx."  
He slid his free hand low on her back, just above the curve of her ass, pulling her tight against his chest for one more big kiss. Then he took her hand and walked her to their table with a smug smirk on his face.   
They sat at their table, completely engrossed in each other, unable to break eye contact as they whispered sweet nothings back and forth.   
"I adore you, my king."  
He brushed his lips against her knuckles and breathed, "and I am bewitched by you, my dear goddess."  
Suddenly, Hera slid into the chair next to Hades and asked, "so! When's the wedding, lovebirds?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for feedback!! Comment your thoughts below!!!

Hades' face snapped to Hera's and he shot her a warning look.   
Persephone laughed, shook her head playfully, and pulled Hades into one more toe curling kiss, before turning to Hera and saying cheerfully, "lovely party, Hera!"  
*did she just ignore the question?*  
Hera looked a little surprised, but, thankfully, allowed the conversation to move forward.   
*did she laugh because she doesn't want to marry me? Does she want to marry me? She's never said she loves me... should we talk? Am I supposed to take that leap first? oh my gods, I'm gonna kill Hera.*  
"Hades?"   
He looked up from his internal horror to see one set of ice blue eyes and one set of petal pink eyes starring at him.  
"I'm sorry, sweetness, what?"  
"I asked if you want to eat. I'm getting a little hungry."  
"Of course, my goddess."  
He stood and offered his arm.   
As they walked away, Persephone glanced at him curiously.   
"What?" He asked.  
"Are you okay? Hera didn't shake you up, did she?"  
A nervous laugh burst out of his throat.  
"No."  
She smirked at him out of the corner of her eye.   
"Well. Maybe a little. I just didn't expect it."  
She squeezed his arm with a chuckle.   
"Why aren't you married, anyways?"  
"We can talk about it on the way home. Its not really a party story."  
She nodded graciously.   
They ate their dinner with the other kings and their wives, laughing and talking for about an hour.  
A sharp gasp hit Hades ears and he looked down to its source with concern.   
"I LOVE THIS SOOOOOONG! Dance with me, Hades!"   
He balked, holding up his hands and shaking his head.   
"I only know how to ballroom-" was all he got out before his girlfriend was standing in front of him, tugging on his hand, eyes pouting and pleading. He sighed and stood up. She squealed and dragged him to the dance floor.   
"You want me, I want you, baby  
My sugar boo, I'm levitating  
The milky way, we're renegading  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"   
He couldn't help but laugh as she pointed at herself, then him, then did some dorky little wiggles along to the beat of the music.   
"I got you, moonlight  
You're my starlight  
I need you all night  
Come on, dance with me  
I'm levitating  
You, moonlight  
You're my starlight  
I need you all night  
Come on, dance with me  
I'm levitating"  
She grabbed his hips and guided them in a rhythmic sway. Her eyes crinkled with laughter and she shouted over the music, "touch me!" He pulled her in until her breasts touched his chest, hands around her waist. He felt the warm, smooth skin of her back under his trembling hands. He let her move him, slowly building confidence in the beat. She captivated him with her stare.   
"I believe that you're for me, I feel it in our energy  
I see us written in the stars  
We can go wherever, so let's do it now or never  
Baby, nothing's ever ever too far  
Glitter in the sky, glitter in our eyes  
Shining just the way we are  
I feel like we're forever every time we get together  
But whatever, let's get lost on Mars."  
She turned her back to him, drawing his arms around her, her movements against him making him gasp. The song went on, but he hardly heard it. His brain was shortcircuiting as her ass moved against his hips. He buried his face in her shoulder, folding his long body over her and kissing her neck as she danced. She turned back around, arms around his chest, and kissed him. He moved with her, tongues doing their own dance, getting lost in her lips, her skin, her heat, her energy.   
"You can fly away with me tonight  
You can fly away with me tonight  
Baby, let me take you for a ride  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm levitating (woo)  
You can fly away with me tonight  
You can fly away with me tonight  
Baby, let me take you for a ride  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"   
As the song wound down, her movements slowed and she leaned against him.  
He cradled her, breathing in her sweet floral aroma. When the song finally stopped, she gazed up at him and said, "thank you for dancing with me, Hades. I'll make it worth your trouble tonight."   
His eyes widened.   
"Wanna ditch this place, baby?"   
A mischievous grin flashed over her face.   
She opened her mouth to reply, when she felt nails dig into her upper arm and a sharp pull.   
"MAMA!"   
"Stop this foolishness right now, Kore. I'm tired of watching you embarrass yourself and me with this joke of a relationship."  
"This may shock you, mother, but this relationship isn't about you. At all. This isn't the time or place. So speaking of embarrassing, get ahold of yourself."  
She pulled her arm away and buried herself in Hades' side. He wrapped a protective arm around her and escorted her straight to the side door. Once they were in a quiet hallway, he slowed the pace and asked, "are you ok?"  
"Just take me home, please."  
Demeter had followed them and was now shouting at their backs.   
"Stop right there, Kore. I have news you'll want to hear. Apollo has agreed to marry you." A moment of shocked silence ensued, and then Persephone whipped around and stood toe to toe with Demeter.   
"I would rather fucking die than marry that abusive, narcissistic prick. Don't ever say his name to me again. And my name, while we're on the subject, is PERSEPHONE."   
She took Hades' hand and he transferred them home immediately.   
Persephone was in a full blown panic by the time they fizzled into his house. She kicked her heels off and paced the floor.  
"Hades, what the FUCK was that?? He agreed to marry me? WHO ASKED HIM TO?"   
He gently directed her pacing to the guest room, picking up her shoes. He grabbed his sweatshirt from before the party and unzipped her dress, holding her hand as she stepped out of it. She threw the sweatshirt on absent-mindedly and continued pacing.   
Hades felt like someone had kicked him in the chest when he saw her out of the dress. The thong, the garter, the thigh highs... the edge of the thigh highs peeked out from under his sweatshirt.  
*later, old man. Not now.*  
He stood in the middle of the room and watched Persephone circle him like a caged tigress.   
"Do you know if she has any legal right to force me to marry that asshole?" She slowed to a stop in front of him, eyes filled with fearful tears.   
"She doesn't. But... he is Zeus' favored son, and he could try to claim you by the old rites..."   
Confusion showed in her face.   
"There's an ancient law set in place by the Titans, that means a god can lay a claim before Zeus on a maiden goddess, and if Zeus chooses to honor the claim, she must marry him. The only exception is if she's already married or if Zeus doesn't like the match."  
Her face drained of color.  
"If he claims me, how long will I have to try to get out of it before the wedding?"  
"Hours. Maybe days."  
She started to cry.   
He hugged her shoulders and made gentle shushing sounds against her hair.   
"I'll call Zeus and Poseiden. I'll tell them brunch tomorrow is on me and I need their blessing to move forward in our relationship. That way it buys us tonight and the weekend to figure out what to do."  
"Do you even want to get married?"  
"I've always wanted a family. I can't imagine it being with anyone more perfect than you, honestly."  
"Really?' She sniffled.   
He cradled her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "really."  
"How could you throw your whole life away to help me??"   
"Its not throwing it away. I-" he paused and met her eyes. "I love you, Persephone. And I care deeply for you as friends and as lovers. I would never stand by and let you get hurt and not help you. And I think we could be happy together, don't you?"  
"I love you, too, Hades. You're the only person I trust with my whole heart and I would absolutely love to spend forever together, whatever that looks like. But I don't want it to look like this. I don't want you to think I'm using you. And I don't want to think-" she sobbed.  
"Shhhh. Persephone, look at me."  
She shook her head.   
"Persephone. Little goddess. Please."  
When he had her attention, he pulled her to the couch and sat beside her.   
Brushing her hair out of her face, he made a promise.   
"Persephone, I swear to you, I would do anything for you, but I would not trap you in a loveless marriage. Nor would I want to be trapped in one. If the threat is real, and there is no way around it, I will happily marry you and share my life and home and heart with you for as long as you will let me. We can continue at our present pace. Nothing has to change until we decide it should. So if you want to keep dating me with the added benefit of marital protection and sharing my home, I would be happy to give you anything you could ever want for the rest of your immortal existence and make it as happy as i can. But you have to understand that you wouldn't just be a wife. You'd be a queen. Are you willing to take that on? To stand beside me? To put our kingdom and our people above our wants and emotions? Forever?"  
She nodded, a calm overtaking her. Violets bloomed in her hair as she replied, "I understand that you and your kingdom come as a package deal. I am happy to support you as your queen and offer you a loving, safe, happy home to come to every day. I'll never do anything to hurt you or betray you. I'll be your friend, your lover, your encourager, and your helper. Forever."   
They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.   
"Why wait?" She asked breathlessly.   
"Let's call Hera and Hecate and have it done tonight."   
"Are you sure? Maybe you should sleep on it."  
"No. I'm sure."   
"Alright, I'll make the calls. Get dressed."


End file.
